ﾟஜThe Pieces Of Youஜﾟ
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: 'His body falls forward into Claude's arms.' Alois has only ever wanted one thing from Claude. Something he knows he'll never get. /Claude is kind of ooc and so's Alois/
1. Chapter 1

The Pieces of You

Shattered and broken, the pieces of Alois Trancy lie scattered on the floor.

He's nothing more than a weak human, a play thing for his demon.

He realizes that now.

A wish is made in his head. Just one little wish. One that won't come true.

Claude will never feel anything for him.

…

Love. He wants to be loved.

Instead he is killed.

By the only thing he has ever truly loved.

His body falls forward into Claude's arms.

His soul is trapped in a ring.

…

Claude is dead.

Killed.

Alois is devoured by Hannah.

Everyone is happy. Right?

But nothing can truly kill a demon.

…

Alois is allowed oblivion.

He slumbers, warm and slightly content with his brother.

Both inside Hannah.

Then that oblivion is taken away.

…

Sky blue eyes flutter open.

Alois realizes quickly that he's on a bed with black sheets of silk.

"Your Highness." says a familiar voice and Alois gasps.

He tries to sit up but warm hands press him down.

Blue finds gold. "Claude."

A hand caresses soft pale skin as the demon allows a slow of affection. "Highness."

Amazed, the young one can only gawp. "But you died."

"Only for a while." Claude says. "I kept your body as I sought you. I had it fixed too."

"How? Why?" two very good questions.

"Magic." A small smile tugs on Claude's usually expressionless face. "Did you really think I was going to abandon you?"

To say Alois is confused is an understatement. "I don't understand."

The demon allows his human to sit up before stroking the young one's cheek. "You are my Highness." he say simply before lowering his mouth to Alois's.

The kiss is a simple matter of lips brushing against lips but it's soft and sweet.

It ends and Claude pulls away to look down at the boy who is staring up at him, wide eyed.

They have had sex before or, as Claude would say, they have _fucked_ before but not once has Claude ever kissed him.

"Claude?" he whispers. "I still don't understand."

The demon brushes locks of blonde from his human's face. "Alois." he whispers with a smirk as the named gives a small gasp at the sound of his name uttered from his demon's lips. "Let me show you."

Alois remains silent as Claude kisses him again but, this time, he pries the younger's mouth open with his tongue then coaxes the younger into a small battle of tongues. Claude wins, of course but Alois isn't exactly putting up much of a fight.

Pulling back, Claude looks at the younger. "Your Highness?" he says softly.

"Don't…" Alois whispers, "don't call me that, Claude. Tell me why you've brought me back. Tell me why you're being so gentle. I don't understand. _What more could you possibly want of me_?" he is shouting now, angry at his own confusion.

Claude smiles slightly at the fight that's back in his master's eyes. He cups Alois's cheeks . "All I want is you." he says softly. Alois's eyes widen and he remembers his wish from such a long time ago. Their mouths meet again but, this time, Alois participates in the kiss. His arms wrap around Claude's neck and allows their tongues to dance. Again Claude dominates him but with a lot less ease than before. He pulls away, letting the younger breathe. "let me put back together the pieces of you."

Alois opens his eyes to look up at Claude. He doesn't remember closing them but he doesn't really care. He doesn't really know what exactly has come over his demon. Perhaps guilt? "Claude…"

"Alois," Claude interrupts "I want to put back together what I shattered. I want to keep you and hold you and protect you." he says gently pushing the younger until Alois is lying down with Claude hovering above him. He leans down and whispers in Alois's ear something that brings tears to Alois's eyes. Three little words. All for Alois.

"_I love you."_


	2. Chapter 2

Salty tears slide from blue eyes into blonde hair as Claude pulls back to look at Alois's wonder-stuck face. "Claude…" he whispers, unable to say much more.

"Shh." Claude says. "I understand." and he kisses the younger yet again, their tongues touching gently. A moment passes and the kiss deepens into some sort of desperate passion. Alois finds himself burying fingers into Claude's ebony black hair as Claude's own fingers remove the jacket Alois wears.

Alois moves his face away, breaking the kiss so that he can breathe. "Claude… am I dreaming?" he asks. "because, if I am, promise me you won't let me wake up. I don't ever want to stop feeling the way I feel when I'm with you."

"You're not dreaming, your Highness." Claude insists. "You're not dreaming. I'm here. I'm with you, exactly where I plan to be for the rest of forever and I will never leave you. Not ever."

"Oh, Claude." and their mouths meet again, each hungrily devouring the taste of the other.

Clothing is slowly shed from each pale body as the two kiss passionately, their bodies pressed close together. Claude runs his hands down Alois's baby soft skin, mapping out familiar territory until fingers find the younger's entrance. Claude pulls away for a moment, only to get some lubrication.

Alois is touched.

He'd never expected Claude to be so thoughtful. . .

The demon wasted no time in preparing the human. He is surprisingly gentle as he does this, making sure he doesn't hurt the younger. Then, at last, he is slowly pushing into his young lover.

"Claude." Alois gasps, his fingers digging into the tops of the elder's arms. "Move."

A small smile plays in the corner of Claude's mouth. "Yes, your highness." he whispers brushing his lips against Alois's.

He pulls out then shoves himself back in, resulting in Alois crying out in pleasure as his prostate it slammed in to. Claude then moves faster and harder; just how his master likes it. Alois lets his approval show as he moans and whimpers in ecstasy. Those moans and whimpers quickly become screams and shrieks as he nears completion.

"A-Alois." Claude breathes in the boy's ear as his hand begins to pump Alois's neglected member.

The younger comes heavily, screaming Claude's name and the elder soon follows.

A moment passes.

Claude pulls out and lies next to Alois.

He pulls the younger into him, holding his master in a firm embrace.

"Claude?" Alois says shyly.

"Yes, your highness?"

"I … no. You are my highness, Claude." he whispers. "I love you too."

Claude chuckles softly, his fingers playing with Alois's blonde hair. "I know." he says with amusement. Then, "do you trust me?"

Alois doesn't even hesitate. "Yes." he replies.

Claude sits up and lies Alois back onto his back. "Whatever you do, don't open your eyes." he whispers and Alois shuts his eyes.

Claude then does something no one expected of him.

He does something that not even he had planned.

He does something out of the desire to keep his master forever.

Something out of love.

He makes Alois a Demon.


End file.
